tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tami Tyler
Tami Tyler (born 1987) is a controlled character in Tucker's Wand and a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A former student of Decker State College, veteran of Phi Sigma Delta, and the Lady Raptors Assistant Volleyball coach. Tami possesses both a Bachelor's of Business degree and a ring that puts her under the control of the Royal Momju Necklace. Biography Tami was born and raised in San Francisco, California to hippie parents Marc and Jean Tyler. The couple both work as teachers for a teen out reach center in downtown San Francisco. Being a only child Tami made close friends with Leslie Chun the two becoming like sisters since they were neighbors. Both had very similar interests and enjoyed beach volleyball. Throughout high school she and Leslie were very popular among the student body and ruled the school socially. Tami had enjoyed it very much while her best friend Leslie was more the quiet type and didn't enjoy the attention that much. The two girls were also the best beach volleyball team in their district as well. Upon graduating Tami was not sure what she wanted to do, she just wanted to hang out mostly as she was so popular around town. Leslie had other plans however after receiving a scholarship to Decker State College she was ready to get out of dodge. Tami found herself utterly upset that she was losing her best friend who was more like a sister to her. Taking a step back to look at what was important to her, her popularity or the girl she had grew up with. The answer was an easy one, she couldn't live without Leslie and for change she followed the Eurasian girl to Malibu. The decision to go college had been her best one yet, though it was Leslie's to begin with. Tami made new friends easily and had a more open mind on things, she felt more cultured if anything. Not wanting to know what do besides play beach volleyball with her friend Tami chose to major in business as well. During their senior both friends decided to pledge the new sorority on campus. Little did they both know they would be given a ring by the end of their first night as sorority sisters that allowed them to become puppets. This is all thanks to Susie Kim and her Royal Momju Necklace. Tami would make it through her year to graduate, even getting a job offer from the College. Tami was hired to be the assistant volleyball coach for the Lady Raptors, working alongside Elaine Burbank. Personal Information * Current Age: 22 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34A * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Jean Tyler, Mother Friends * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Jaki Newborn * Susie Kim * Leslie Chun * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Vanessa Marx * Roxana Ruiz * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Beatrice Weiner * Lola Guzman Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XII: First Day of Class * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day Trivia * Tami is based on actress Deanna Casaluce. * Along with Leslie Chun, Tami was created by FreezAntix to be used in First Day of Class. * Tami is one of the taller girls of the sorority along with Vanessa Marx, Leslie Chun and Kalania Scholvo. * In Tucker's Wand 14 The Calendar Contest, Tami was featured in January as one of the Wedding Peach Angel heroines. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta